Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member and a display including the same, and more particularly, to an optical member for increasing optical extraction efficiency and improving color shift and a display including the same.
Background Art
Recently, flat panel displays have attracted attention as display devices. Examples of such flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic light-emitting displays, and the like.
Thereamong, an organic light-emitting display has a wide viewing angle and fast response speed, thus realizing a high-definition display. Such an organic light-emitting display includes a substrate, a transparent first electrode formed on the substrate, an organic layer formed on the first electrode, and a second electrode with a high reflectivity formed on the organic layer. A glass or plastic substrate is generally used as the substrate. Examples of the organic layer include a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, a hole blocking layer, and an electron transport layer. That is, a plurality of organic layers is laminated between the first and second electrodes, and thus, a multilayer organic light-emitting display is manufactured.
Meanwhile, in an organic light-emitting display, light proceeds sideways, not forward, due to internal reflection, and thus, optical extraction efficiency is decreased. To address such a problem, a microlens array has been formed on a first electrode to prevent light from proceeding sideways.
However, it is difficult to manufacture a large-area microlens array. In addition, light is focused forward while passing through a microlens and thus light is overlapped, thereby generating image blur wherein output images are unclear. Such image blur deteriorates display quality.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 10-2006-0081190 discloses technology for an electroluminescent device including a substrate, first and second electrodes, and an organic layer, which is disposed between the first and second electrodes and includes at least one light emitting layer, and a plurality of metal nanopatterns formed on at least one side of the first and second electrodes.